Bewitched
by azurelegance
Summary: AU. Blue, a freshman at Castelia University, is just another girl with all sorts of problems. With a past that haunts her every move, Blue struggles to maintain her popular persona. By chance, she meets a mysterious man who has no recollection of his past. Blue finds herself searching for answers, as she realizes that their chance meeting might not have been by chance at all.
1. Chapter One: The Single Mistake

**Disclaimer**: I only own nothing.

_Title:_ **Bewitched **  
_Genre:_ Drama, Mystery, Fantasy, Romance  
_Main Characters: _Blue, Green, Ruby, White, Red  
_Chapters:_ 15 and possibly an epilogue.

**A/N: **This is a little different from what I usually write. And before people judge based on the character choices up top, the main pairings are: Green/Blue/Ruby & N/White/Cheren. **Annie Sparklecakes** made a deep impression on me through her fics: _Serendipity, Phantasmagoria,_ and _Sinless._ You should check them out. They're nothing short of amazing.  
**A/N:** Blue, your bicycle is showing.  
**A/N:** White, why are you so awesome?

* * *

...

* * *

"You sure it's here?" Called a voice. The taller man grunted in response as the creak of a lifted floorboard emanated throughout the theatre. He reached in the newly-discovered space and lifted out a wooden box no larger than a standard shoebox, dusting off the surface gently with his hand. A modest lock protected the silver latch, making the man snort in exasperation. "You'd think she would secure the box better," he muttered under his breath.

"Wonder why she went through the trouble of hiding it," the raven-haired man said as he eyed the object. "Doesn't look so special to me."

"It's probably what's inside that matters," the brunet suggested. "It said that she didn't want to force it open... Well, I'm not so patient." Reaching in his pant-leg pocket, he took out a pair of pliers and snapped the shoddy lock in half. After briefly thumbing over the latch, he turned over to his friend. They nodded in sync, silently agreeing to open the box while holding their breaths in anticipation. The brunet clicked the latch free, opening the box briskly in his haste. A dazzling light pierced the dimmed theatre, as a ringing engulfed their ears. The two men shut their eyes as their senses briefly blinkered out, rendering them incapable of noticing an orb of light escaping the room. After a few moments, they opened their eyes and peered in the box.

"Empty. Can you believe it?" The raven-haired man asked in astonishment. "But what was that? Did someone turn on the lights?"

The brunet wore a disappointed frown. "I'm not positive, but I know we're definitely missing something."

* * *

**Bewitched**

_Chapter One: The Single Mistake_

* * *

"Hello there, big boy."

A young man looked up quickly to see who the flirty tone belonged to, and lo-and-behold, it was none other than the popular girl Blue. He immediately sweated bullets upon seeing her bat her eyelashes, as a gulp barely made its way through his throat. "H-Hi Blue. Can I help you?"

A coy smile graced her features and she dully drummed her fingers against the wooden desk before him. "I was wondering, maybe, if you could let me take your seat? I mean, you don't have to..." Blue stopped as she slowly reached forward and played with his locks. "But it would make me a _very _happy girl." Blue gave a sweet smile, as she let her extended hand gently caress his burning face.

"S-Sure! N-No problem at all!" The young man agreed as he quickly shot up and scurried away. Blue giggled as she took his seat, turning her attention to the speechless trio beside her.

"And once again, Blue has _clearly_ displayed the power of the female sex," White said with wonder, as Bianca, who sat just beside her, giggled loudly before saying, "I've never seen a boy look so terrified."

There was a scoff soon after. "What she really proved is that no matter how late she is, she will always find a seat," Cheren sardonically said. Blue grinned at this comment. "It's a blessing!" Blue happily exclaimed as she fingered a cheesy peace sign.

Cheren frowned. "Blue, in absolutely no way is being as punctual as a _tortoise_, a blessing. If anything, you have tardiness syndrome," he reprimanded. Blue stuck out her tongue at her black-haired friend. Cheren sighed, then added, "And the maturity of a toddler."

Blue crossed her arms in defense. "Hey, I'm a girl who likes to take their time in the morning. And besides, I'm not always late."

White shrugged. "It's true, Cheren. That girl was up even before me. I left the apartment when she was still getting ready," White said with a smile. It was times like these that White proved to be Blue's female soulmate. Being White's roommate was the best decision Blue has ever made; she was the tomboy to Blue's girly.

Blue quickly grabbed at Cheren's unsuspecting ear. "And who are you calling immature, little boy?" she cooed teasingly.

Cheren shot an angry glare at the oblivious girl, before snarking, "And who is the twenty-one year-old freshman?" Blue frowned at this remark and noogied him lovingly. "Hey, you know my story! Had to work for three years just to get here."

Immediately after saying this, Cheren deeply regretted it. He had been Blue's friend through White for about a year now, and he fully sympathized with her situation. He knew that Blue's parents had been deceased for quite some time now. Cheren shot a guilty look at the suspiciously-grinning Blue before looking away in shame. "I'm sorry. I went too far."

Blue noticed the sudden change in air and laughed to lift the mood. "Relax, my sweet juniors! I get along with all ages." Blue winked at the trio. At this time, the English Professor, Professor Wallace, walked back into class. "Sorry about the hold up, kids. I had an emergency meeting with the school's dean. Now, let's get back into H.G Wells',_ The Time Machine_."

Blue took out her notebook and copy of _The Time Machine _from her shoulder bag, and quickly jotted down notes as fellow classmates shared their opinions on the novel. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as if someone were watching.

….

…

..

.

The school's 6 o'clock evening bell rang throughout campus, as Blue, Cheren, White, and Bianca made their way through small crowds of students, finally making it out of the building.

White stretched as soon as she felt the cool breeze of autumn air graze her skin. "Glad today's over! Monday's classes are the worst!" Blue nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. I don't know why we picked the odd hours." Walking a bit further to the parking lot, Bianca noticed two familiar seniors standing by Cheren's car, their ride home. "Hey, aren't those two Red and Green?"

Blue immediately turned her attention to the chatting pair and clutched her shoulder bag a bit tighter. "Yeah, they are."

Red, noticing the approaching group, waved as he greeted, "Hey Blue! What's up?" Finally reaching the duo, Blue shot back a happy smile. "Oh, just the usual. What about you? I haven't seen you two in a while."

After hearing Blue's inclusion of Green, the brunet turned around, silently nodding in greeting. Blue gave him a brief, small smile, before turning her attention back to Red. "We've been busy! Being a senior is tough as nails, Blue," Red said with a growing frown as he leaned back onto the black BMW behind him, which was probably Green's. "It's just so weird seeing you here. I'm not used to hearing about a girl who scares boys away from their seats," Red said with a sudden smile.

Blue cheeks dusted pink upon hearing this, as her eyes flickered towards the regretfully-uninterested Green. "Oh, that's going around? Didn't think it was that big of a deal," Blue suddenly defended.

Red laughed out loud. "The guy you attacked is my friend's younger brother. Arceus, Blue, that boy won't stop talking about you now."

White joined in at this point. "Well, Blue does have that kind of effect on boys. You should know the deal by now." White smiled at the intrigued Red. He turned his attention toward the group behind Blue, apologetically.

"Hey, we haven't really introduced ourselves. I'm Red, and this is Green. Are you three all frosh as well?"

Bianca nodded as Cheren spoke up. "I'm Cheren, and this is Bianca and White. We're friends of Blue."

Red grinned. "Nice to meet you all." At this time, Green coughed softly, signaling his impending exit. "Sorry to interrupt this introduction, but Red and I have matters to deal with."

"Oh, right. Sorry to cut the meeting short, Blue and friends." Red said as he quickly picked his bag from the ground, "I'll catch you four later!"

Red rushed towards the main building, as Green passed the group without so much as glancing at Blue. She sighed heavily after they were a distance away.

"How long has it been since you last talked to them?" White asked with an eyebrow perched. She knew about Blue, Green, and Red all being from the same high school, and she knew that they were sort of friends at that time, but time did not favor their friendship and they drifted. White also got a hint as to what Blue was feeling. She made a mental note to bring it up later when they were back home.

"Maybe about a year, give or take. By the way, how did you know their names, Bianca?"

Bianca met eyes with Cheren before looking back at Blue. "Well, everyone knows about Red and Green around here. They're pretty popular. Gosh, what is with it with you Viridian High kids? You three must've been in the cool group. "

Blue let out a sudden laugh. "Not exactly. Red and I were fairly normal, but Green's another story. Life is great when you're the grandson of a world-renown scholar."

"Or hotter than the sun," White added. Blue and Bianca grinned at White's forwardness, as Cheren rolled his eyes. "Girls." As they entered the red Audi, Blue noticed an unfamiliar boy walking across the University's main building garden. After he disappeared into the building, the already-seated White tugged at the hem of Blue's shorts. "Hey, what's up?" Blue broke away at the sound of White's voice, and blinked quickly as she entered the car.

"Nothing. Let's go."

..

.

"Okay, talk."

Blue peered up from her Calculus textbook and shot a confused look at White, who leaned against the doorway. "About what?"

White sighed as she walked into Blue's bedroom. "About you, being awkward around Red and Green. I saw how you tensed up as soon as you saw them. What's the dealio? Especially with Green Oak."

After a few moments of silence, Blue sighed, closing her textbook with a snap, "You know, you're highly perceptive only to things that have nothing to do with you."

White lifted a brow as she fell back onto Blue's neatly-made bed. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Blue smirked, "anyway, I know I can't get things past you, so I'll talk."

White hugged Blue's pillow as the older brunette joined her on the bed. "Red and I were friends in high school, as you already know. But Green and I were never particularly close. Green was Red's friend, not mine. Things were always kind of weird between us. He never opened up to me..."

"Which disappointed you, since you _loveee_ him," White emphasized. Blue took the pillow out of White's arm and shoved it into White's laughing face. "Is it that obvious? I had the biggest crush on him since I transferred into their school in junior year."

"Crush is right. That boy looked like he never experienced the joy of love. Or happiness." White monotonously remarked with a tinge of sarcasm.

Blue pouted. "Hey, there's a reason he's like that."

White nodded seriously. "Yeah, everyone on campus knows about it, but still, he seems he's got a stick so far up his ass that-"

Blue lightly punched the joking girl. "Hey, be nice." White smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be nice. Just make sure you name your first born child after me, after the two of you get married."

Blue chuckled at the thought. "Marriage? Please, he can barely stand to look at me."

"Because it's _loveeee_!" The two girls laughed together in sync. Blue knew that White was just kidding around, but she did rather enjoy the thought of Green returning her affections. After all, he was the only boy in history who seemed to completely reject her advances. "Okay, out! I need to get some studying in tonight." Blue said with a smile on her face, as she lightly pushed the younger girl off of the bed.

"Boo, you're no fun. But don't scribble hearts with Green's name in them on your notebook, or else I might die of jealousy from you preferring to sketch out his name over my company." White said with a pout, leaving the room.

Blue chuckled at this. "Hey, I keep school and love in separate departments. Besides, I'm not the one constantly checking out the Calculus Professor throughout entire lectures!"

…

..

.

The next day, when they reached school grounds, White looked over at Blue and noticed a quiet disposition that was unlike the brunette. "Blue, are you okay? You look less than cheery." Blue gave a brief shrug, which was also unlike the brunette, and replied, "I'm just not feeling so hot." White stopped walking at this revelation, and quickly turned to the dazed brunette. "Hey, you want to go to the nurse or something? I'll take you there." Blue shook her head. "No, I'm good. It's not that kind of feeling." Blue let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"_Silver! Silver! Silver, where are you!?" Blue cried out loudly over the roaring flames. _

_Just five minutes ago she was safe, and asleep. Now she was fighting for a dear life, as well as searching for her dear younger brother. "Silver, answer me!"_

_Blue wheezed from the lack of oxygen, squinting her eyes in response to the smoke. With her vision blurred, she failed to notice the depressing floor just steps before her. Her vision glazed as she felt her back thud against the floor below. _

_The last thing she remembered was the face of a brown-eyed wolf. _

Blue shuddered at the memory of the incident. Last night, she had her reoccurring nightmare- the nightmare that spawned from the deepest, darkest part of her memory. When she was in middle school, she had lost her brother in the infamous Johto orphanage fire. After the loss of her young brother, as well as her parents, Blue learned to wear a mask to hide her inner demons. A mask that was quickly melting around White, as she was the closest thing she had to a family now.

"It was probably all of the studying you did. I told you to cool it with the excessive studying, Blue. You make top grades already."

Blue shrugged, "I get top grades _because _I study. But you're right, I'll get more sleep from now on." Anything to stop her from reliving that absolute hell.

"Hey, you two," called a familiar voice. White turned her heel and beamed at Cheren. "Hey, you. Hey, Bianca."

Cheren smiled at the two girls before him. "Are you two up for coffee? Let's stop by the cafe before class starts."

Blue nodded in agreement. "Coffee sounds so good right now." White squeezed Cheren and Blue close to her, dragging them along to the building. "Come on you two. Let's get you two caffeine addicts, your fix."

Cheren shot a pointed glare towards the oblivious White before meeting eyes with Blue. She smirked knowingly, giving a look that shouted 'I know you like it.' Cheren hastily turned the other way, making Blue giggle in triumph. As they entered the quiet building, Blue noticed the same boy she saw from yesterday at the end of the hall. She met eyes with him. It was strange, he seemed almost... confused. He just stood there like a statue, fixated on Blue. She doesn't know why, but Blue wiggled out of White's hold and said, "Hey, I'll see you class, okay?" White, Cheren, and Bianca shared confused looks before reluctantly agreeing. "Sure."

They headed the opposite direction as Blue walked towards the lone figure. With every step she took, he seemed more and more confused. Finally, after reaching the said boy, who she noticed is a foot taller, she started, "Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit rattled."

He blinked his red eyes in pure astonishment, and turned around, looking for a possible someone else she could be talking to. When he finally realized that they were the only ones in the area, the boy spoke, "Are you talking to me?"

Blue raised a brow. "Well, you are the only one here besides me."

The boy knitted his brows, then looked back at the brunette in pure happiness. "You can... see me?"

Blue couldn't even process what he said before he tackled her into an embrace. Who was this boy and why was he hugging her? And what did he mean, 'you can see me?'

"Thank Arceus, thank _you_ for seeing me."

* * *

..

..

..

A/N: More introductions are on the way, but trust me, things will pick up next chapter. And there are a lot of questions I planted in this chapter, I know, but don't worry. All will be revealed in time. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I plan on finishing this fic before I have to go back to school, so it'll be updated frequently. The next chapter title is: Ghosts of the Past.

... Maybe I should change the title to "The Bromance of White and Blue"


	2. Chapter Two: Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: **Remember how I said I wanted to finish this before school starts? HAHA. Not going to happen. I realized that I love this story far too much to rush on it. The end result is worth it.

Just a fair warning: I am, once again, undecided as to which pairing is going to the final choice. I realized that I planned this fic out down to every detail, so pay attention to small things because they are actually major plot points. _And this story has a one true character focus: it's not Blue._ You'll realize it over time. I plan on posting my entire outline on tumblr once I complete this fic. So if anyone wants to check that out, you can find me under the same username over there. On the outline, I've posted anything and everything about this fic. And trust me, this story gets confusing. It'll help. It also has a timeline! See, I went overboard with this fic.

This chapter took me way too long to crank out. I kept changing everything. Hopefully, the chapter doesn't sound as disheveled as my brain when I was trying to figure it out.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Bewitched**

_Chapter Two: Ghosts of the Past_

…

.

_I want to understand why I cannot._

.

...

…

….

…..

"What do you mean, see you?" Blue questioned while clumsily shoving the stranger off. The raven-haired boy smiled wide and waved his hand out with the palm facing up, quite effeminately she noticed, and started, "Well, other people don't seem to be able to see me."

She wondered if he was crazy or delusional. Perhaps both. Maybe all of this was just a big joke on her. Or maybe he really was invisible -Blue shook her head at the mindless thought. Perhaps she just needed to rest her caffeine-lacking, freshly nightmare-struck brain; she really should've went to the nurse when she had the chance. She concluded that him being a trick of the mind was somehow the probable answer.

"I'm telling you the truth," he said almost as if he'd read her mind, "how else would you explain your friends not noticing me?" Her eyes widened at this statement. It was true; when she walked into the building just minutes ago, her friends didn't seem to notice the suspiciously-staring boy just down the hall. White had even looked straight at him, but failed to mention him. And Cheren was too perceptive to miss his presence. Taking a sudden step back, her heart flipped at the possibly of the boy being a ghost. She pressed a hand over her chest, almost protectively, and quickly remembered that he had embraced her- eliminating the possibility of the boy being a figment of her imagination.

"So you're saying you're invisible, right? That's very interesting and all but it doesn't ring to me as something entirely possible," she said in a sharp, biting tone, far from her default voice. It was a likely side effect of the fear growing in the pit of her stomach; she didn't take the idea of encountering a potential ghost as something close to a blessing.

The pale boy, appearing no older than twenty, nervously bit at the corner of his lip.

"I know this sounds a bit crazy-"

"-a bit?" Blue cut in while taking another step back. She didn't like the way he reacted to her words. Blue wasn't an avid seeker of the paranormal, but she did believe that ghosts were real. However, she never encountered a ghost before. And judging by various paranormal experts, if she hadn't encountered a single ghost by the age of twenty-one, Blue was positive that she was lacking the ability to see them.

"Okay, a lot," He started once again, "But believe me, I'm telling the truth. Look, you're the first person I've met in a week that's been able to see me. And I don't know how I got this way. All I know is that I woke up a week ago in an empty classroom, and that you're the only person I've met that's capable of seeing me."

After studying his expression, which seemed serious and full of hope, she started to believe that his words were sincere. Maybe he really was invisible, and maybe she was the only one who could see him. She sighed heavily; she didn't like where all this headed. What he had told her was the truth, apparently, and he seemed like a genuinely good guy. But all of this seemed too ghost-whispery to be real, so Blue decided that insanity was the next best bet.

"Look, I believe you're telling the truth. But I can't help you, whatever you want me to do. I have to go- go to class. It was nice meeting you," She speedily replied before turning her heel, and retreating. She passed over his face when she turned; she didn't want to see his expression, which was most likely hurt, or maybe even angry. She wanted to hide her anxiety, but her steps were too fast, too scrambled, to hide her haste.

Foreign steps followed behind her, causing Blue to quicken her pace. Once she turned west and down the main hallway, the footsteps suddenly ceased. Blue reluctantly peered behind her; the boy was nowhere in sight. She then wondered if, maybe, the boy really _was _a ghost.

…..

"You look worse than earlier, if that was possible," Blue heard a voice say. She snapped her head up at the owner and released a breath of relief.

"... and jumpier. You caffeine addict- I brought you an espresso." White nudged the warm cup over to the grinning Blue. She gingerly wrapped her slender fingers around the cup and deeply inhaled. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Blue hummed with a luminous smile. White returned the gesture and replied, "Almost too much."

Blue giggled before taking a long sip of her much needed energy boost. Bad mornings almost always led to a rather unfortunate day -exampled through her relived traumatic experience and supposed encounter with a ghost. Though, Blue had to admit, the ghost was rather friendly. Almost like Casper.

A clinking of chains resounded in the lecture hall, snapping Blue out of her inward thoughts. Students, who were out of their seats, quickly sat down at the sound. When a familiar bushel of green entered the doorway, Blue's lips playfully curved upwards. She turned over to her friend and sang, "Here comes your man."

White, who rarely let anything rattle her, hissed under her breath and over to her roommate, "he's not my man."

"Good afternoon, class." The young professor smiled with his strange charisma seeping through his quickly-spoken words.

"Hey, Professor Gropius!" Called several freshman. White smiled at the sight of the tall man. Blue knew about White's affections for the Calculus professor, but never understood it. White was a very popular girl to both to boys and girls, which was unlike herself, as she only seemed to be favored by the male gender. The young professor wasn't unattractive, but he definitely wasn't the best looking man on campus... especially with competition like Red and Green and even Cheren. But Blue had to admit he had a strange aura around him that naturally drew curiosity from those who he encountered. N Gropius was a very eccentric man with a natural air of mystery that fended off anyone who tried to get too close. He had a handful of female admirers, and the respect of many young scholars, but never seemed to like getting too close to anyone unprofessionally. Blue was proud that White, her best friend who was rather smitten with the man, was the closest to N out of anyone on campus, including the faculty.

"You're drooling," Blue teased.

White rolled her eyes as she wiped at her unsurprisingly drool-free mouth. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she turned her attention back towards N, meeting large gray orbs in the process. The professor shot a distinct, small smile at her, causing her to grin a ridiculously huge smile. Blue thought that she would blind the teacher.

By the time lecture ended, Blue and White were starving. Unlike White, however, Blue had another class to attend. White, while eyeing N exit out of the doorway, said to the now-packing Blue, "Hey, want me to grab you something to eat while I'm out? I'll bring it over to you in class." Blue, zipping her messenger bag, shook her head. "Nah, I'll just grab something from the vending machine. Thanks for the offer though."

White shrugged, "Sure. So I'll see you at home?" Blue nodded as she stood. "I might be a little late today. I have to meet up with my study group."

"Okay." White walked down the steps with Blue beside her, before heading separate ways down opposite hallways. White walked a few steps before noticing the Cafe's ridiculously long line. "Guess I'll throw that option out the window," White said to herself, before heading out the main doors. There was a close convenience store just a couple blocks away. White figured it to be the best choice at this point- there was no way she was dealing with that mob with ravenous hunger clawing at her insides.

There was a jingling of bells when she entered the moderately-sized store. Quickly eyeing her favorite junk food, ramen noodles: extra spicy, she made her way over to the shelf near the middle of the store. She pawed for it and clashed her hand into another reaching for the same product. She swiftly turned over to the person beside her, apologizing immediately.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. I should've realized.."

Then, while meeting a familiar red eyes, came an equally familiar voice, "Oh, no problem. It's my fault too."

There was a brief moment of silence, before the not-so-much-a-stranger spoke first. "Hey, aren't you Blue's friend? White...was it?" White almost smacked her head in exasperation. How could she not realize who she just bumped into? "Oh, yeah, I am! And you're Red, right?"

Shrugging in a casual way, Red grinned his signature 60-watt smile. "Yep. Glad that you remembered me." The brunette laughed at this. What a friendly guy. "How could I? Blue told me so much about you and your friend." Red raised a brow as he leaned back onto the shelf. "Were they good things?"

Smiling now, she said with a teasing voice, "of course they were. You three used to be friends in high school."

"Still am, thank you very much." He teased back. Red started to really like White; they just meshed well.

"I know, I know, even though I stole Blue away, it doesn't mean she doesn't care any less about you."

"...and Green," Red added. White was amused by this. Was Red aware of Blue's not-so-secret of a crush? "Really? Cause Green's neutrality after seeing his friend, for the first time in a while, screamed 'I-don't-care.'"

"Nah, that's just Green being Green. He's always like that. Even though he didn't say it, I'm sure he's glad to see her again," he assured. Red was rather positive that this was the case. Although Green never outright stated it, he quite enjoyed her company. More than anyone besides himself and Red.

White smiled. It was good to know that Green didn't hate Blue entirely. She turned her attention towards the ramen just before her. There were two left. She grabbed them both and tossed one to Red, who caught it masterfully.

"Thanks," Red nodded towards her. "No problem! Hey, have any plans for lunch? Wanna head to the student kitchen together, to heat these babies up?" White motioned at the ramens.

"Sounds like a plan. Green ditched me again, today." Red said as they headed over to the cashier. She laughed at this. She knew all too well what it's like to have a friend who's so serious. "I know how you feel. I have a friend just like Green." White said as she handed the paper money over to the cashier, with Cheren's image coming to mind. As she received her change, she noticed the magazine rack just beside the cash register. Her eyes immediately locked onto an eerie, bolded, red text.

"Young couple, with expecting baby, commits double suicide? That's so messed up..." She airily stated, as she stepped aside for Red. He turned to White at the mention of this. "Tragic, isn't it? There have been so many suicides these past few years. It's almost as if there's a cult everyone's joining," Red said with a strange amount of evenness.

"Very tragic. I wonder what went through their minds before they died..." White trailed off, realizing the situation. Red turned over to grim-looking White and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not offended or anything."

White frowned, still serious. "I know, but he's your friend. I'm sorry."

After receiving his change, Red walked over to the rueful White and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Green couldn't help the situation at the time, and neither could you. Don't feel bad for something his older sister decided to do. It's not your fault, or Green's. Remember that."

She nodded at his wisdom and smiled. "Kind of heavy for a first-time convenience store lunch date, eh?" With that, Red let his smile return as he grabbed White's arm, leading her out of the store. "A bit. But I feel like I've known you for years."

"Down, Romeo. I don't fall for sweet talk," White joked as Red roared with laughter.

….

CREAK.

"Damn. We really need to fix this dang door," Blue whispered with a pout. It was one in the morning and White was probably sleeping. Not wanting to wake her roommate, Blue tip-toed to her room and grabbed her pajamas. She let her shoulder bag fall to the floor near her desk and headed to the bathroom. On her way down the hall, she noticed the front door slightly open. Turning her head to the side, she quickly walked over to the front of her apartment and locked the door; padlock and all. She was positive she had closed the door when she entered. Shrugging at the thought, she returned to her intended task at hand- a long, hot shower.

Immediately after entering the white, brightly-lit bathroom, Blue turned on the water and undressed, stepping in not too long afterwards. Sighing as she felt the steaming water hit her body in all of the right spots, she couldn't help but think back to the incident with the boy. All day she found herself trying to dismiss the event altogether. He wasn't real... it was just a trick of mind- was what Blue told herself. The more she found herself trying to convince, the less she believed. She concluded, though with high objections, that he wasn't an illusion and that he was very real; ghost or not.

After turning the dial back, Blue slipped out of the shower and dried herself. She wrapped her wet hair up with her towel and put on her pajamas. She gave herself one final look in the mirror before heading back to her room.

When she saw the familiar white beanie, she didn't process it thoroughly. There was a blink, a quick rub, and a rescan before the shriek. Not even ten seconds after she bellowed, White came crashing into the startled girl's room.

"What is it? Whose ass do I need to kick?" White asked wearily, still not completely conscious- evidenced by her droopy eyes. Blue, unable to come up with anything but animalistic sounds, pointed at the shocked boy. The ghost, to be precise.

White's head flew in one direction, and then another, unable to find this so-called intruder. "I don't see anything here.."

After a few deep breaths, Blue weakly spoke up. "He's right there! In front of us!" And after the shock of Blue's screeching settled in, the boy sighed and explained, "I told you, she can't see me."

"Have you been following me all day?!" Blue found herself yelling at the intruder, causing White to shoot strange looks at her. "Pretty much," the boy said in an annoyingly-nonchalant tone. "Who are you talking to!?" White frantically asked her roommate. She was really starting to scare her. Blue turned her attention to the messy, bed-headed roommate who was currently appearing as if a tornado swallowed her whole and spat her back out. She sighed, then said, "Um, nothing. White, just go to sleep. It must be me imagining things again. You know, because of my lack of sleep."

Giving Blue one final look, White shook her head and calmly left the room. White wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when she was half awake. After hearing a distant creak of White falling onto her bed, Blue gently closed the door with a resounding 'click' and turned over the boy. And the nerve he had- he was lying on her bed!

"Okay, seriously, what are you doing here?... Are you a ghost? Why are you following me?" Blue asked hurriedly, clearly intimidated. The boy, still lying, shrugged as he said, "I told you- you're the only one who can see me. I only have you now."

There was a short pause before he started once again. "Look, if you think I'm... a ghost, I seriously doubt it. How else am I able to touch things- touch you? Ghosts shouldn't be able to touch things." Instantly, Blue recalled the meeting earlier in the day. How did she not even consider this at the time? So that eliminated the possibility of him being a ghost. Now without fear, Blue walked over to the 'ghost' and hesitantly prodded at his forehead. "Ow! What are you doing?!" He complained as he sat up, glaring handily at the brunette.

She recklessly pushed him off the bed. "Now that I know that I can touch you, in other words hurt you, you'd better leave before I make use of the two years of Judo I took with White."

For a few moments, the boy stood in sharp silence, then he shot a strange look at Blue before, "Ruby."

A blink, then a stare. "What?"

"My name is Ruby," Ruby slowly enunciated. Blue stared at him in confusion. Just what was he doing?

Ruby took a step closer, then fell to his knees, now in desperation. He placed his hands on his lap as he explained, "My name is Ruby... that's all I remember. I've lost my memory and I have no where else to go. I don't know how I got to be invisible, but now I suddenly am. I just woke up like this a week ago at that school... and I don't know how I know, but I'm positive I wasn't invisible before. I already tried to figure out how to fix myself, but I can't- not without help. Please, help me. I'm begging you." His head faced the floor, making Blue feel rather awkward with the sudden shift of mood.

A silence hung in the air as Blue stared down at the begging boy. She was speechless. Paranormal be damned, now he was talking pure fantasy. So he was an invisible man and not a ghost. Huh. Blue had to admit that he had proof he was quite the magical being, invisibility and whatnot, despite the fact he spoke in movie plots. And he appeared nice enough- he didn't do anything wrong so far... well, ignoring the entering her apartment without permission part. Ruby was sincere, and Blue found herself not being able to turn a blind eye. "So," Blue couldn't believe she was doing this, "what can I do.. to help you?"

He looked up and immediately said to her, "I need a place to stay." Blue squatted down to reach his eye level. "For how long?" He looked away from her. "Just until I find another place I can stay." She lifted a brow, "...that's it?"

"If you don't want to get involved." Ruby answered dejectedly. Blue crossed her arms as she stood up. "I think I'm already pretty involved. Look, I'll try to help you, find out why you're... invisible, just don't cause any more trouble for me, okay?" She said with a surprising softness. Blue wasn't aware of it, but she felt a strange attachment to the boy, after seeing him look so helpless. She couldn't help but be reminded of Silver. She wasn't able to save him in his time of need, so maybe she could help Ruby in his.

Ruby raised to his feet at this, feeling as if a weight lifted from his shoulders, and looked at Blue, who was a bit unnerved by her decision. Ruby nodded at her and smiled. "Thanks, you have no idea how grateful I am," he said as he took steps towards the bed. It was the first time he had seen a bed in a week, and it was entrancing. She caught him by his collar and wagged her finger. "Nope, you're sleeping on the couch. In the living room. Try not to bump into White, and I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and don't you even think about stepping even one foot into White's or my room, or I swear I'll kick you to the curb."

Before Ruby could protest, Blue pushed him out of her room and slammed the door. "There's a blanket and a pillow in the closet down the hall. Feel free to use that. Good night!" Blue muffled through the closed door.

With one last smile at the closed door, Ruby headed to the hall closet, grateful that the one person who could save him, was as kind as she was. Blue, leaning the other side of the door, groaned as she placed a tired hand on her forehead. How could she let herself get into this mess? It was almost like he hypnotized her. Somehow, Ruby reminded her of her late younger brother, bar the invisibility part. Accepting the situation as it is, Blue walked over and collapsed on her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

…..

…..

"You know, it's three in the morning, Green."

Green groaned at this. "Then, why are you still here?"

Red frowned. "Helping you, duh. Look, why don't we finish looking through the files tomorrow? Get some sleep, you look like hell." Green looked up from his desk for a moment to notice the dark circles under Red's eyes and sighed. "Same to you. Just go, Red, I'll finish things here. I need to sort these out tonight."

"And let you suffer alone? I don't think so. Besides, you'll get it done twice as fast if I'm here," Red said with a kind tone. Green gave a small smile to his friend and nodded. "Thanks." "Hey, what are friends for?" Red smiled.

After a few moments of shuffling through papers, Red started, "So I ran into Blue's friend, White, today. I actually had lunch with her. She's pretty cool" Green looked up from his work and gave a look. "New crush?"

Red let out a quick laugh. "No, not quite." Green went back into his work, before bringing up, "...still on S.S. Blue?" Red leaned back onto the chair at this, and sighed deeply. "Yeah. That girl is so much trouble." Green nodded in agreement. Such a pesky girl.

"I saw her before class today and she was acting so weird," Red started, "It was like she was talking to the wall or something. Nobody was there. I was going to say hi, but she ran away before I could." Green smirked. "Are you sure she didn't see you before she ran off?"

Red shot an annoyed look at the smug brunet before continuing, "I was in a different room, she couldn't have seen me. Besides, she looked scared." Despite Green's teasing, the thought of that annoying girl running away from something Red couldn't see, piqued his interest.

"Strange," He noted before digging his nose back into his work. Perhaps it was time he talked to Blue.

...

..

.

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly, the only reason why Blue's helping Ruby is because she feels a strange connection to him, involving Silver. This is going to be explained later on. Silver is Blue's biggest weakness.

Confession time: I wrote White, Bianca, Cheren, and N as their game selves, not manga. This is mainly because I don't really know their personalities in the manga... and I vastly prefer White's tomboyish nature over her girliness in the manga. Also, Green's a main character for a reason! Really, he'll make more appearances- I promise. I just had to set some things up before it. Green and Blue will have plenty... I mean PLENTY of interactions in the chapters to come. The main group will be apparent next chapter! This chapter was a disaster to write for me. I struggled greatly. But I know I will have tons of fun writing the next one. You guys are in for a treat.


End file.
